1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention directs itself to batting aid systems for teaching the proper swing of a baseball bat. In particular, this invention directs itself to training aids which provide audible feedback as indicators of proper swing. More in particular, this invention pertains to audible feedback systems which are responsive to rotative displacement of a handle member, representing a baseball bat, about its longitudinal axis. Further, this invention directs itself to batting aid systems having a pivotedly mounted element functioning as a flywheel for dissipating the rotative force applied to the handle member through its rotation.
2. PRIOR ART
Batting aid systems are well known in the art. The best known prior art to the Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,887; 2,471,610; 3,173,688; 4,511,139; 3,113,781; 3,113,782; 3,971,559; 3,353,824; 4,555,111; 3,351,346; and, 2,780,098. In some prior art systems as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,887, 3,173,688, and 4,511,139 there are provided batting aid devices for teaching correct arm and body movements during the swing of bats, clubs, and rackets. However, these systems employ weighted members which move either linearly along the bat's longitudinal axis or radially about a plane normal to the longitudinal axis. Thus, these devices are responsive to either centrifugal force produced during the swing of the device or to changes in the radial motion of the bat, such as when the batter snaps his wrist. None of these devices provides for audible feedback responsive to rotative forces being applied to the device about its longitudinal axis, as provided by the instant invention. It has been established that greater energy can be imparted to a baseball if the bat is rotated about its longitudinal axis when the ball is struck. It is therefore advantageous to provide a training aid responsive to the desired rotative motion of the bat.
In other prior art systems, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,610, there are provided practice bat systems having a rotatable member pivotedly mounted for rotation about a longitudinal axis of a handle member. Such devices are intended for training of batters to accurately and squarely hit a ball. When the bat is swung and the ball struck by the rotatable portion such rotates on impact if the ball is not hit squarely, reducing the impact, and thus providing a possible visual indication of an improper swing. However, such systems do not provide for audible feedback responsive to the deliberate application of rotative force to the handle portion of the device, as provided by the instant invention.